Part of me
by babywolf-lover
Summary: After a horrible beating Naru had enough and faked her death, she left the village and came back as a new person totally different and has taken 'Naru's' place on team 7 and is living with her sensei. But as the lie goes on she soon realizes maybe it was a mistake after seeing who she hurt by dying, the biggest one Kakashi. DISCONTINUED- READ NOTE ON LAST CHAPTER PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if when Naru was 12 she was badly attacked. Upset and not wanting to deal with it anymore, she skipped the team meeting the next day and forged her death. She slips out of the village and changes her look completely and heads to the leaf and requests to become a ninja saying she is from grass and wants a new start. Sarutobi allows it and puts her in replace of Naru(herself) Naru soon learns maybe doing that wasn't so smart , she realizes who she hurt when she 'died' and is shocked when Kakashi is the biggest one.

**Warning: **language, violence, fluffy-ness, hinted non-con.

This is going to be a Kakashi x Naruko pairing but its not romance, more of a hurt/comfort - angst type pairing... that means no sex between them... just kinda fluffy feelings...

* * *

Naru laid on the ground in the alleyway, she panted hard and coughed up blood, she felt the wounds in her body, but also felt the Kyuubi start to heal her wounds.

She stared up at the black sky, tears welled up in her eyes and they slipped down, she began to cry in pain and sadness and everything else.

She sniffled and felt her bones in her back heal up finally, she sat up slowly and tried to get up.

**Not yet kit. **Kyuubi rumbled in her mind, she sat there panting.

Once again the villagers attacked her when she was heading home from team dinner. Kakashi skipped out early avoiding the bill, Naru had walked down the road and was grabbed by some people, they all had black masks on, they slammed her into the wall, and started to kick, punch, and hit her with whatever they could get their hands on, she felt her back snap when she felt maybe a pole or bat hit her spine, she curled up trying to block it all.

They spit, cussed, tore at her then they brought out the weapons, cutting at her clothes, one even ripped some of her hair, then they moved to her skin, putting small gashes, large gashes. Stabbing into her legs and arms, her stomach, she felt them sometimes stab then drag the blade in her body. She laid there crying as they continued on, she didn't make a sound, she didn't even try to fight back, after all of these years she knew if she reacted with them it would only make it worse.

**Alright you can move enough to create a clone only one do it. **Kyuubi said, she formed the seal and another Naru popped him, Kyuubi focused and sent some of his chakra to the clone, its appearance changed.

The hair became red along with her eyes and her teeth sharpened and the whiskers widened.

She reached down and picked up his wounded kit and slowly carried her to the apartment, he arrived and set her on the bed.

"Are you comfortable? You can't move for a few hours."he said, she moved a little and laid on her stomach, he covered her up and walked to the front door and put a seal on the door and windows, he walked up and looked at her, she was almost asleep. "Naru I putting you under a genjutsu while I fully heal you...you will be asleep for a while."  
"What about the team?"she mumbled.

"Who cares? You're more important."he said, she nodded and slumped down, he focused and she slumped down sound asleep. He sighed and began to work on his kit fully.

o0o

Kyuubi finally finished his work on his kit, her body was finally healed fully, she still had a few small scars but other then that she was fine. He broke the jutsu and she woke up, he was still in her clones body.

"Kyuubi...can I ask something?"  
"Yeah."he said sitting down.

"I want a fresh start...can we do it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean a fresh start here.. in the village."  
"How? You mean like a time travel or-"

"Maybe just change me..."  
"So you want 'Naru' to disappear and you take on a different persona.."he said.

"Yeah!"she said.

"Do you want to? It will be a lot of hard work."he said.

"I need to do something.. I can't take it anymore..."she said, he nodded. "But how can we do this?"she asked.

"I know what to do... you must fake your own death.. then as a totally changed look come back."he said.

"Can we do it today?"  
"Yep."he said and leaned in. "Only if you're sure though."  
"I am."she said and nodded, he smirked and gave a nod back.

They sat and planned it all, they would frame it on the villager's attack last night...making it look like it was so much she couldn't heal fast enough and died. Kyuubi had her create a clone and he put the wounds on her.

"Wont I feel this after?"

"Not with the jutsu I will use.."he said and smirked, she watched him put the same marks only a little deeper on her, he set the clone down and pressed his hands on her chest and pumped his red chakra in it, the clone slumped. Her skin turned a pale color, almost as if she lost so much blood she had no color to her face. "Alright she is dead...now I am going to leave.. and plant her there... I will be right back...close the blinds and don't make a sound and keep your chakra hidden."he said, she nodded and did as he told, he picked up the clone and disappeared.

He set her down in the large blood stain on the ground, no one noticed him he did a little bit of work and then disappeared, he spotted Sasuke and Sakura waiting at the bridge then headed to the apartment.

He arrived and talked to her, she didn't take anything, he found some money and they slipped out of the village unnoticed.

o0o

Kakashi showed up at the red bridge, he was an hour late, Sakura snarled at him, he smiled and said a black cat crossed his path. He looked around for his little blond, bundle of energy.

"Where is Naru?"he asked jumping down.

"Dunno...she hasn't shown up at all."Sakura said, Sasuke hummed and thought.

"When did you see her last?"

"After the team dinner...she left when we did..."Sakura said.

"Hmm.. well I guess we go to the tower and maybe she will show up later."he said, they nodded and headed out.

They arrived, Iruka and Sarutobi looked at the team.

"Where is Naru?"Iruka asked.

"Dunno...she didn't show up... she knows to meet us here...if she is late."Kakashi said.

"No one has seen her..."Sarutobi said, Kakashi looked at him, something poked at the gut almost telling him to do something. He sighed and bit his thumb and summoned his dog pack, they barked and waited.

"Search and find Naru's scent...locate her and if you can bring her here."he said, they barked and took off.

o0o

Pakkun found her scent and followed it along with the others, they tracked it all the way to the alleyway, they gasped and ran over and snorted at all of the blood, but they could smell no pulse on the girl laying there. Pakkun gasped and the others stood there in shock.

"Bisuke! Go get boss tell him what we found. Hurry!"he ordered, the dog nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stood in the office waiting, there was a pop and Bisuke appeared in front of them, he scratched at Kakashi's leg. He bent down and shook his paw.

"Did you find her?"he asked, Bisuke leaned up and whispered in to his ear, Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?" the dog nodded. "Bring me to her!"he said.

"Kakashi?"Sarutobi asked, Iruka stood up slowly. "What's wrong?"

"They found Naru... she is beaten badly in the an alleyway."he said and ran out, they others jumped up and ran out after him.

Kakashi followed Bisuke and arrived, he gagged at the old blood smell, he saw the body laying there, he bent down and looked at her, he was shaking and gently touched her neck, it was still and very cold, he panted and held down the vomit, the others arrived, he looked at them then down away from her.

"Naru!? Naru!"Iruka cried, he walked up and picked her limp body, he started to cry over his practically little sister.

"What happen?"

"Boss.."Pakkun said slowly, Kakashi looked at him. "We can smell a bunch of different people here... with her blood..."he said.

"She was attacked?"Iruka asked looking at the pug.

"It seems so..."he said.

"By the look of her skin...she's been like this...all night..."Kakashi said, Iruka looked down and cursed.

"I was going to go see her last night! I should of! Maybe I could of- .."

"Stop...let's just get her out of here..."Sarutobi said, Iruka gulped and sat there shaking, Kakashi sighed and stood, he reached and took the girl from his arms, he gulped hard holding down the vomit, he stood up and looked at his dog pack.

"Everyone...try to sort out the smells... and locate the people that were here."Kakashi said, they barked and nodded.

They all walked away quickly and took her body to the forensics lab to be examined to find out what happened exactly.

It took two hours and finally they had the report, they were all sitting the in the waiting room, the doctor came out and they perked up.

"What happened?"

"It seems, her ribs were shattered and it almost seemed like her spine was broken... like it had been hit...with something..."he said. "She had a bruised lung, broken bones, a major concussion then it seems like they started to cut at her body... leaving deep cuts in them... from what we can tell they hit an artery and she bled to death in seconds."he said and looked down, they all looked down, Kakashi held down the vomit. _If I hadn't of left early-_

"Thank you."  
"We are taking her down to be stored until you want to bury her."he said, they nodded and he walked away.

They stood there all still upset, Sakura looked down and shook tears ran from her cheeks. _All I ever did was call her an idiot or insulted her... I was never nice to her...not once..._she thought, she ran out quickly heading straight home and ran to her mother's arms and just cried her eyes out.

Sasuke stood there looking down, he walked out slowly and walked to the pier he use to sit at all the time after his family was killed, he sat staring at the water and remembered their rivalry.

The others set out slowly going on their own.

o0o

Naru walked from the salon, she rubbed her skin gently from the waxing and dyeing her skin was killing her.

She brushed her new short locks out of her face, but now instead of her bright, yellow locks they were a dark red. She smiled and walked into the stores and got new clothes and new packs. She walked to her hotel room and sat down packing her new bag up.

_Kyuubi how can I change my chakra...so when I go back no one will notice me? _

_**I am already working on it. **_

_Will it be hard to use?_

_**No because it is still your chakra... its just not going to feel the same...same with mine... no one will really be able to tell the difference unless they are really good at it. **_

_Okay thank you. _

_**I also will be changing your looks... your face... do you want your eyes changed?**_

_no... I like my eye color. _

She laid down with a sighed and instantly fell asleep.

Kyuubi began to work on her body and chakra slowly changing up so hopefully no one would notice his kit.

o0o

Naru or Naomi as she now called herself walked from the town she had been staying in, she flicked her short red hair out of her, she shifted her pack on her back and walked back to the leaf village.

She arrived a few hours later and was stopped at the gates.

"What do you want?"  
"I wanted to speak with you hokage to ask if I could join the village..."she said.

"Where are you from?"  
"Grass."she said.

"Hmm... come with me."he said, she nodded and followed the man to the hokage tower, she smiled and waited back as he knocked on the door and walked in. "Come in."he said.

She walked in and bowed to Sarutobi, the boy walked out and she stood there.

"Please sit."he said, she could hear sadness in his voice and wondered what it was about. "What can I help you with...?"he said drawing out. "What's your name?"  
"Naomi."she said and smiled a small smile.

"Naomi...what can I help you with?"he asked.

"I wanted to ask if I could join your village and become a ninja.."she said.

"Where are you from?"

"Grass..."she said.

"Why did you decide to come to leaf?"

"I had heard about the amazing ninja's here and I wanted to become one myself...but I was...unable to over there... I didn't have the right teacher..."she said. "And I had heard... and thought maybe they could help me here..."she said.

"What couldn't the teachers teach you?"  
"I have an extremely large amount of chakra... and sometimes I loose control and don't know how to control it."she said, Sarutobi sighed and looked at her.

"Alright... um... I think I will put you on a team that has...a new...open spot..."he said looking down. "All apartments are filled so I may see if you can just bunk with your sensei..."  
"Okay..."she said, she fought the blush.

"Anbu."he said one appeared. "Please find me Kakashi Hatake.. and escort him here."he said, the anbu nodded and disappeared.

She sat there for a while then the door opened and Kakashi came in, he was looking upset still, Naru glanced at him and gulped.

"You called me sir."

"Yes... I have something's I need to talk to you about... first there is someone here for you to meet."he said, Kakashi looked at her, she gulped and smiled. "This is Naomi, she is going to become a genin...and I want you to be her sensei..."he said, Kakashi looked at him a little mad.

"But-"

"Kakashi..."he said, Kakashi sighed.

"Yes sir.."he said.

"One more thing... she needs a place to stay...and all apartments are filled..."Kakashi looked at him. "I want her to stay with you..."he said.

"Ugh-"  
"Kakashi..."he said.

"_sigh..._Yes sir."  
"You have a double room right?"  
"Yes.."he said cursing in his mind for taking that because he was so lazy.

"Good... Naomi I am sure you will need to go shopping, Kakashi will go with you show you around and what not..."he said, Kakashi was ready to protest but stopped.

"Thank you sir."she said.

"Kakashi get her settled in and then test her see how well she is."he said, Kakashi nodded. "Dismissed...welcome to the leaf village."Sarutobi said, Naomi stood up and bowed.

"Thank you hokage-sama."she said and followed Kakashi out.

"Ugh...so...Naomi was it? um... I guess I will show you to the apartment and then I can take you to the stores..."he said, she nodded.

"Okay..."she said.

She followed him through the streets people smiling at her, she smiled big. _This is already so much better..._ she thought.

* * *

Newest idea I've been playing with a little...whatcha think?

This story if I continue it will be very short I don't even think 10 chapters...hopefully... I don't know yet... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **What if when Naru was 12 she was badly attacked. Upset and not wanting to deal with it anymore, she skipped the team meeting the next day and forged her death. She slips out of the village and changes her look completely and heads to the leaf and requests to become a ninja saying she is from grass and wants a new start. Sarutobi allows it and puts her in replace of Naru(herself) Naru soon learns maybe doing that wasn't so smart , she realizes who she hurt when she 'died' and is shocked when Kakashi is the biggest one.

**Warning: **language, violence, fluffy-ness, hinted non-con.

This is going to be a Kakashi x Naruko pairing but its not romance, more of a hurt/comfort - angst type pairing... that means no sex between them... just kinda fluffy feelings...

* * *

They walked to a building and went to the top, Kakashi unlocked the door and walked in, she followed and pulled her shoes off after him, he walked down the hall and opened the door, he scratched his head and opened the window.

"Its kinda dusty... I never use this room...so... I-"  
"I can clean it.."she said, he looked at her and nodded.

"We'll have to get some furniture and stuff... so I guess we can head out."he said.

"I don't have much money..."she said.

"Its fine."he said, she nodded and followed him with her bag she picked up at the small town.

They walked to the store and got some new furniture Kakashi made some clones and had them take it to the apartment and set it up.

They got clothes, supplies, new weapons, things for her room, by time they finished it had been three and a half hours. Kakashi was annoyed and exhausted, he whined in his mind remembering he had to still put it all together, he sighed and the two headed back to his...or now their apartment.

They walked in and moved the stuff to her room and Kakashi began to put the stuff together along with her.

She made some clones, Kakashi tilted his head, she smiled and the clones began to put things together and bring stuff in and put it away.

After an hour Kakashi set the small shelves on the holders on the wall above the desk.

"Finally."he sighed.

"I'm sorry... you're going through so much trouble for me."she said looking down, he looked at her and chuckled.

"Its fine."he said and ruffled her hair. "I'm going to get some food I'll be back... are you picky about what you eat?"  
"No..."she said.

"Alright I'll be back."he said and left, Naru sat down and sighed she shook a little and fell back.

"Who would think I'd be taking my own place..."she murmured quietly, she got up and looked in his room just being nosy, she looked at the team photo and sighed, she smiled a little. _But I will still sorta miss being Naru..._she thought, she put it down and walked out, suddenly there a pop and Pakkun appeared, she jumped back with a yelp.

"Who are you?"he growled, she backed up a little.

"I'm … I'm living here now..."she finally got out.

"What?"he said.

"I just joined the village and I'm on Kakashi's team... I have to stay here..."she said, he looked at her closely and sniffed, he paused and looked at her weird, just then Kakashi came walking in.

"Oh... sorry I forgot to warn you about Pakkun, they are my summons... they come here every now and then..."he said and set some take out bags down on the counter.  
"I'm... gonna go wash up."Naomi said and rushed past and into the bathroom.

Kakashi watched confused then looked at his pug who was staring out frowning.

"Pakkun?"he asked, the dog shook his head and sat down. "You alright?"  
"Yeah...just confused...where did she come from?"  
"She said grass.."  
"Funny...she reminds me...um...never mind... so what's for supper?"he asked smiling.

"Who said you're staying?"

"You'd turn me away with an empty belly?"he asked and gave him a big puppy dog pout, Kakashi looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, alright you can stay...just leave Naomi alone..okay?"he said.

"Promise!"he said smiling his curled tail wagging.

Naomi came out slowly her face still damp slightly, Kakashi smiled as he sat at the table, Pakkun was eating out of bowl, she sat down slowly away from Pakkun.

"Are you scared of him?"Kakashi asked holding out some food, she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine..."she said and laughed.

"Um.. I have a request if possible?"he asked, she tilted her head. "Can you not look at me when we eat? I don't like people seeing my face...so..."he said.

"Oh...no problem.."she said and looked down, he smiled and they ate mostly in silence, Naomi ate looking down.

They finished their dinner and Naomi offered to clean up taking the dishes from him, he smiled and let her.

Naomi finished cleaning and sat down down on the seat and watched the tv, Kakashi tossed the remote to her, she jumped and caught it and looked at him confused.

"Watch what you want, I have to get the mission scroll together, tomorrow I'll introduce you to the team and I have to test you on everything..."he said and walked to his room, she looked back and sighed, Pakkun laid on the couch relaxing.

_I need to be careful around him... I think he knows..._

_**I tried to change it but I can only do so much...**_

_it's fine, thanks..._ she said and smiled at the large fox.

She flipped through the channels and settled on a movie, Kakashi came out with some scrolls and papers, he sat down on the couch again and began to sort through them.

"Is this going to bother you?"she asked, he looked up.

"Hm? Oh no, it's fine."he said and smiled, she nodded and watched the movie.

Kakashi wrote in the scrolls and on the papers while she watched the movie, almost two hours later he heard a clunk and looked up, Naomi was sound asleep in the chair curled in a ball, the remote laying on the floor, he chuckled quietly and finished writing then put it together and put it in his room, he gently lifted her up and carried her to her room and set her in the bed covering her up and shutting the door.

He laid on the bed and stared out, he kept picturing Naru's body laying on the cement in the blood, her cold skin, then it changed to her smiling face that night at the restaurant and her calling him a cheapskate as he slipped away quickly before the bill.

He let out a shaky breath and let out a cry, he covered his eyes and cried silently thinking about his lost student, he cried for a while until he finally forced himself to sleep with Pakkun curled up next to him comforting him.

~o0o~

"Naomi!"Kakashi's voice rang, she yelped and rolled out of bed and hit the floor, she groaned and sat up rubbing her head. She got up and walked out wiping her eyes and yawned.

"Huh?"she said, he smirked at her.

"I was waking you up, we have the practice today..."he said, she grumbled and walked back down the hall and into the bathroom.

Kakashi chuckled and made some breakfast and sat down, he ate while she took a shower, she came out dressed tying her hair back.

"Morning.."she said and smiled, he chuckled, she sat down and ate looking down, Kakashi sipped at some coffee and was reading the paper Sarutobi had just sent to him about everything he had to test her on.

She finished and put her dishes in the sink, she stretched, he looked at her and noticed something back on her stomach but the shirt went back down and covered it up, he shook his head and sighed.

"Get your stuff we'll set out after."he said, she nodded and ran to her room quickly.

She came out and strapped a belt of weapons on her waist and smiled. "Ready!"she said, he chuckled and stood up, he finished his coffee quickly and walked back, she waited for a while but he didn't come out.

After 10 minutes he came out, she huffed at him which made him chuckle.

Both headed out of their apartment and walked down the street together, Naomi followed him looking around playing the curiosity.

They arrived at the red bridge a small sad smile appeared as she saw Sasuke leaning against the bridge ignoring Sakura who snarled at Kakashi.

"Sorry, sorry... Sasuke, Sakura, I have someone I want you to meet."he said, both looked at her, she slunk a little. "This is Naomi, she is on our team from-"  
"What?!"Sasuke snarled, Naomi slunk a little.

"Sasuke, calm down..."he said.

"No! We just lost her! Hell no!"he snarled, Naomi flinched a little, Sasuke snarled at her and turned away, Kakashi sighed and grabbed his ear making him snarl at the man, Kakashi dragged him over and both started to talk or more like argue.

"So, Your name is Naomi?"Sakura said.

"Yes... hi..."she said and smiled, Sakura nodded slowly. "What's wrong? I mean...with...him?"she asked.

"Well, we just lost our teammate...it's hitting us hard..."she said and looked down. "All I ever did was call her an idiot or hit her... looked down on her...everything except being nice to her..."she said and blinked and sighed.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."she said and looked down.

Finally Sasuke came back with Kakashi, he sighed and looked at her. "Hi."he said, Kakashi bumped him. "Welcome to the team..."he growled out, Naomi slunk.

"Uh...thanks..."she said, he gave a hum and looked away.

"Alright team, today we're going to be training, I will be testing Naomi then we'll have team practice okay?"he said.

"Yes sensei."Sakura said.

"Hm."

"Yes.."Naomi said. _Did they get that hurt by my death? _She thought, they left the bridge and headed to the training grounds.

"Alright Naomi, I usually use this with the team but it's the easiest way to test you on everything."he said and pulled out his two bells, Naomi smiled a little but it was still sad remembering it all.

"What do I do?"she asked.  
"Try to get these bells away from me... using anyway, come as if you wanted to kill."he said, she nodded and got ready. "You'll have two hours."he said, she nodded. "Start!"he said, Naomi disappeared, Sakura and Sasuke sat under the tree watching.

Naomi hid in the bushes and shook a little. _How do I do this?_

_**What some help?**_

_Yes please._ She said and smiled.

_**He's coming up from behind. **_Kurama rumbled, she rolled away and took off running as Kakashi appeared there.

_**Alright I'll teach you a trick, you'll want to combine a genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu in one attack. **_

_Okay! _She thought.

She ran out and skidded to a stop as Kakashi stood by the tree and smirked, she gulped and stepped back a little, she jerked her finger slightly and Kakashi gasped as he just barely dodged the huge horde of kunai and shuriken that came flying at him, he gasped as he was cut in the shoulder, he jumped back and looked at Naomi.

She put her hands together and made the bird sign and focused, she shot air out, he gasped as a series of air blasts shot out towards him, he gasped and hissed as one grazed his foot, he rolled on the ground a little, he jumped up in the air as she did it again, he watched confused as the bullets came out instead of being clear they were black, he got his by one and coughed as he held his ribs.

She focused and took in a breath, fire shot out of her mouth, Kakashi gasped as he realized it was oil, he disappeared underground just in time.

Naomi looked around quickly as she dropped the jutsu and didn't see him anywhere. _**Jump in the air now!**_he growled, she launched up just as Kakashi's hand appeared where she had been, he crawled out and smirked at her.

_This one is giving me run for my money, its as if she can see my moves, or has someone else watching and telling her..._ he thought and ran at her, she pulled out kunai and blocked his swings with his own kunai, she growled and sliced, he jerked back just in time from being cut, suddenly a blur launched out from both sides, he gasped as she grabbed his wrists keeping them pinned in the air, he gasped as he was sideswiped by both, he kicked Naomi backwards and flipped, he skidded back.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock at the girl, Sasuke gulped watching how much better she was doing then he did.

Suddenly she stopped and Kakashi panted and got ready, she held her hand up and held the bells, he stared at shock at her.

She giggled and held her two fingers up in V for victory, she stuck her tongue out.

"Wow...that's never happened..."he said and walked up, she giggled and did a little dance and gave them back to her.

They walked over and both students were still in shock.

"Okay, let's have a team spar..."Kakashi said and clapped his hands together.

"Spar with me..."Sasuke said looking at Naomi, she nodded.

"We're all sparring together."Kakashi said. "Naomi where did you learn those jutsu's?"  
"From my old teacher..."she said. "Well, actually not really, I kinda stole his scrolls and looked at them..."she said lying.

"Ah."  
"Wait where are you from?"Sasuke asked.

"Grass."she said, he nodded.

"Alright let's go."Kakashi said.

~o0o~

Naomi coughed as she walked into the apartment with Kakashi holding food, he chuckled at her seeing she was still a little burnt from practice, she caught caught in between two fireballs. She grumbled at the chuckle, she walked in and put the food down and walked to the bathroom and washed up quickly. When she came out Pakkun and Bisuke where there, they looked at her and wagged their tails at her.

"You smell like the other one!"Bisuke said, her gut sank a little at that, Kakashi shook his head and put their food down and they started to eat.

Naomi sat down and ate, she talked to Kakashi not looking at him of course keeping his wish, he talked with her and laughed.

They found themselves sitting on the couch, Naomi was petting Bisuke while Pakkun laid next to Kakashi.

Suddenly a hawk flew in the open window and landed there, Kakashi pulled off the scroll and opened it, the bird cawed and flew out.

He opened the paper and read it, he sighed and looked down, she looked at him confused and curious.

"Sensei?"she asked, he didn't respond, then shook his head.

"Hm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine, I have an early day tomorrow."he said.

"Why?"  
"The team is going to a funeral..."he said and slumped a little.

"Oh?"  
"For the teammate who you replaced... I'll come and get you after-"  
"I could go...if you want I mean..."she said blushing a little, he looked at her and sighed.

"Um, if you want... you never met her..."  
"But I'm on the team now... I just thought...unless you don't want me to!"she said holding her hands out.

"No, I'll wake you up in the morning."he said and stood up smiling. "Night."he said and walked back to his room, Bisuke walked back wagging his tail, Naomi stood up and stretched, she walked back to the bathroom and changed.

She walked into her room and shut the door, she turned and yelped when she saw Pakkun sitting on her bed, she froze a little.

"What are you doing?"he asked quietly.

"What?"  
"Naru-chan..."  
"Who?"she said.

"Naru..."he growled, she looked down, he sighed and waved her over, she sat on the floor by him. "Why?"  
"I needed something better...I couldn't-"she stopped and looked down and tears spilled over.

"It's okay, I'm sure you had a good reason..."

"Are you going to tell on me?"she asked.

"...Hmm... no...if..."he said, she sighed.

"If what?"  
"If you promise to give me belly rubs every time I'm here, I'll tell the other dogs so when they are here they wont tattle, but you'll probably have to give them belly rubs too..."he said and smiled, she sighed.

"Alright."  
"Also."  
"What?!"she whined.

"You let me stay in your bed, it's far more comfortable then the boss's."he said, she nodded and smiled, he smiled back and held his paw out, she shook it.

"Deal."she said and climbed into bed, Pakkun curled up near her pillow, she covered up and covered him and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright sorry about the wait on this one too! Gah! I fell behind!

Sorry about the long wait! Hopefully the next chapters wont take as long!

Read and review! No flames :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **What if when Naru was 12 she was badly attacked. Upset and not wanting to deal with it anymore, she skipped the team meeting the next day and forged her death. She slips out of the village and changes her look completely and heads to the leaf and requests to become a ninja saying she is from grass and wants a new start. Sarutobi allows it and puts her in replace of Naru(herself) Naru soon learns maybe doing that wasn't so smart , she realizes who she hurt when she 'died' and is shocked when Kakashi is the biggest one.

**Warning: **language, violence, fluffy-ness, hinted non-con.

This is going to be a Kakashi x Naruko pairing but its not romance, more of a hurt/comfort - angst type pairing... that means no sex between them... just kinda fluffy feelings...

* * *

Naomi yawned as she woke up, she looked around and sniffed, she smiled at Pakkun and Bisuke laying in her bed sound asleep, she got up and yawned, she rubbed her eyes and walked out and blinked.

It had been one month since Naru became Naomi. She had gone to her own funeral and paid respects to herself. She still lived with Kakashi and she got closer then ever to her teammates.

Every night she gave which ever dog there a belly rub and let them stay in her room.

She came out and scratched her head and looked at Kakashi sitting there reading some scrolls and drinking his coffee.

_Man doesn't eat, only drinks coffee..._ she thought and walked out the rest of the way, she stretched and Kakashi looked at her and smiled.

"Morning."she said.

"Morning."he said back.

"I'm making...some eggs...want some?"  
"Sure."he shrugged, she smiled and nodded.

Kakashi sighed as he filled out the papers, his head was pounding, he hadn't got much sleep last night so the coffee was a blessing and a nightmare.

The smell off eggs and toast cooking made his stomach rumble, he hushed it in his mind and waited.

Naomi had started to cook their meals most of the time and he fell in love with her cooking, so in the morning, he would sip at coffee until she woke up and fixed their breakfast.

Naomi yawned again and fixed the eggs just the way she and he both loved them, she grabbed the plates down and put two eggs on the plate with buttered toast and set it in front of him, he smiled.

"Thanks!"he said.

"Yep!"she said and giggled then went back to cooking.

"Well I didn't hear a peep from you last night, sleep well?"he said, she turned around and saw he was looking at Bisuke and Pakkun.

Bisuke being the youngest of the pack was very clingy to Kakashi and when Pakkun got him to stay with Naomi, he screamed and cried for Kakashi for hours until Kakashi and Naomi both had enough and brought him into bed with Kakashi.

"Yeah boss! Naomi's bed is super soft!"he said and jumped, his tail wagging.

"Good."he said and chuckled, Pakkun walked up and scratched Naomi's leg, she sighed and chuckled.

"I'm making yours too.."she said without looking at him.

"Good!"he said and walked over and laid down.

"They are playing you like an instrument.."Kakashi said and chuckled, Naomi snorted.

"They're cute enough to do it..."she said, both chuckled.

"So hey, I'm planning on recommending you all for the chunin exams..."

"Really?!"she said smiling, he chuckled and nodded. "COOL!"she cheered and jumped.

She finished the food and gave Pakkun and Bisuke their food and sat down herself, she ate and talked to Kakashi who had already finished so she was able to look at him.

They got ready and set out, Kakashi sent her to the bridge and took off himself, she arrived and saw Sasuke sitting on the bridge with his eyes closed, she sat down and sighed.

"Where is Kakashi?"  
"Dunno, he said he had some stuff to do..."she said.

"Why?"  
"He said he was thinking about recommending us for the chunin exams."she said and smiled, he smirked and nodded.

Sakura came and smiled at Naomi then at Sasuke, she sat down in between them closer to Sasuke of course who in turn scooted away.

_Things never change..._Naomi thought and smiled a little, they waited around for a while until Kakashi appeared again and smiled at them.

"Why so long?!"Sakura whined, he chuckled.  
"I see you didn't tell them..."he said looking at Naomi.

"Well I told Sasuke, I forgot..."Naomi said and scratched the back of her head blushing, he chuckled.

"What?"Sakura said.

"I have recommended you all for the chunin exams..."he said and held out the papers.

They took them and looked at them. "Sign these and keep them safe, bring them to the room of the chunin exams, which I will give you when it gets closer to the time. So make sure this stays safe."he said.

"That's it?"  
"Yep...dismissed."he said.

"Naomi, let's spar."Sasuke said, she nodded and they headed out to the training grounds and trained together.

Three hours later Naomi and Kakashi walked to the store to get more food, she picked out all kinds of food that made Kakashi almost eager for dinner to come so he could eat.

She picked out a lot of the different things and both paid together and headed back, they laughed and talked as they walked.

Kakashi helped her make dinner and talked to her, he sat down at the table while they were waiting for it to be finished, he turned and looked at her as she stirred the food and tasted it, he smiled gently and sighed. _She is amazing... I..._he thought and shook his head stopping before those thoughts got any farther.

~o0o~

Two weeks passed and it was time for the chunin exams, Naomi, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the academy and down the hall, Kakashi leaned against the door, he smirked.

"You're all here good."  
"Hm?"Sakura asked.

"Well, if one of you hadn't shown up, I couldn't let you in. this is a team test, I'm proud of you three."he said and opened the door and smiled. "Go on in and good luck!"he said and they laughed and walked in, Naomi smiled at him which he returned and she went in and he shut the door.

They gasped at the people in there, Naomi looked around shocked and shook a little.

Their instructor came in and they each got their seats, Naomi sat next to Hinata who was looking down.

"Hi..."she said.  
"Oh, H... Hello..."she said quietly.

"You're Hinata right?"she asked acting like she never met the girl.

"Yes, you must be Naomi."she said and smiled.

"Ready for this test?"she said and sneered, Hinata giggled. "I hate 'em."  
"I don't like them..."she said.

"Alright pay attention!"the man said, his name was Ibiki who was head of the Interrogation and torture department.

He explained the rules and they began the test, Naomi stared at the questions and gulped in fear not understanding a single one.

_Kyuubi, do you know the answers to these? _

_**Yeah...**_

_can you help me?_

He chuckled and took over her and answered the questions and broke the connection, Naomi sighed and put her head down, she glanced at Hinata still working, she scooted the paper over a little, Hinata glanced and smiled a little, Naomi smiled back and Hinata finished her test quickly.

~o0o~

Naomi walked out of the building and stretched as she yawned, she had fallen asleep while the others finished the test, Hinata woke her up in time for the 10th question, they passed with his trick question after over half of the room quit, their newest examiner came in and said it would be three days before the next exam, she told them to bring supplies for a week.

She yawned again and headed home, she walked in and coughed at the burnt smell, Kakashi turned and chuckled, she looked at him weird.

"I failed at making food..."he said, his hair was slightly black in places.

"I'd say so..."she said and walked in. "I'll take over."  
"So how did it go?"he asked as she threw out the 'food', she sighed and cleaned the pan.

"It was okay, a written test, not my most favorite thing to do, but..."she said and shrugged, he chuckled. "I am moving on though... so are the others..."she said and smiled, Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"I glad to hear it."he said.

"We have three days before the next exam..."she said and started to fix the chicken, Kakashi smiled .  
"Well I'm going to get cleaned up..."he said, she nodded, he left and grabbed his clothes and walked into his bathroom, he chuckled. _I can't believe I pulled it off...I'm so mean..._ he thought.

He staged the whole thing by burning some old food when she got closer, he wanted her to cook but didn't want to ask so he just tricked her into do it.

Naomi smirked as she looked at the 'food' Kakashi was cooking. _I wonder if he even knows, that I know he is faking it..._ she thought and smiled as she cooked.

Pakkun, Bisuke, and Guruko showed up, she smiled at them as they sniffed the air and panted, she bent down and pet them as she waited for it to cook.

"How are you doing?"Pakkun asked.

"Good, how about you all?"she asked.

"We're okay..."he said. "Really hungry..."he said and smirked, she rolled her eyes and continued to cook, she got their bowls down and put the food in the bowls, they dug in and continued to eat, Kakashi came out and chuckled, he sat down and got his food, Naomi smiled and ate looking down like normal.

~o0o~

Naomi gulped as she fixed some sandwiches for her and the team, Kakashi came out tying his hatai-ate around his head, he smiled at her as she stared off thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?"he said, she jumped and looked at him.

"Just... thinking about this test..."she said and chuckled, she finished the sandwiches and set them on a scroll, Kakashi watched confused and shock as she sealed the sandwiches and snacks into the scroll, she looked at his shock and smiled.

"Where did you learn that?"he asked.

"Well... I always use to steal scrolls and what not..."she said and rubbed her head, he chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go."he said, she nodded and grabbed her pack, she stuffed the scrolls of food and supplies into her pack and strapped it on her waist then ran out after Kakashi.

They walked to the forest of death, she looked in shock at the area, Kakashi waved at them and took off, Naomi smiled at Sasuke and Sakura, they waited for a while until their proctor Anko showed up, a chunin came up and gave them all a sheet of paper making them sign it.

Anko appeared and told them all the rules and before they knew it, they were racing through the woods each with their own scroll.

Naomi, Sasuke and Sakura jumped through the trees, she sniffed a little and stopped them, Sasuke looked around, she pointed to the bushes, they saw a team waiting for them to jump across, Naomi pointed to Sakura signaling for her to jump then her and Sasuke to pounce on them, they nodded, Sakura sighed and jumped over the clearing, a net shot out and grabbed her, she screamed and struggled, the team came out.

"Alright girly, where is the scroll?"the one asked, she shook in fear as he pulled out a kunai, Sasuke and Naomi jumped down and pounced on them and freed Sakura and suddenly took off.

They cursed when they noticed their scroll was missing, Naomi giggled as she held the scroll they needed, she giggled and gave it to Sasuke.

"This is pretty easy so far..."Sasuke said and sighed.

"We got lucky there...we have to be careful from now on...we still have a long way to go..."Naomi said.

"Should we rest?"  
"No, I'd say keep going... only unless it's completely necessary..."he said, they nodded and quickly took off.

Before they knew it, it was night time and they were almost to the tower, they stopped and found a hollow tree and crawled in there and settled down.

"This is impossible..."Sakura whined.

"Shh!"Sasuke said and pointed a team landed out there and panted, they sat down and rested for a while then took off themselves.

~o0o~

Naomi woke up and gasped seeing it was morning, she woke the up the team and they quickly set out making up for lost time.

They jumped through the trees quickly and panted as they looked at the tower, Sakura was whining about being tired and sore but Naomi hushed her as they scanned the area before running out in the opening, a team launched out and attacked them, Sasuke blocked the attacks and Sakura yelped and dodged as one member went after her, Naomi growled and created five clones and they attacked while she slipped behind them and got to the door knowing if they opened the door the team attacking would have no option but stopping, she pulled the seal off, the team growled in anger and kicked Sakura and Sasuke back and took off, Naomi helped both up and they walked into the room, the doors slammed shut then sealed.

They pulled out the scrolls and nodded to one another, they opened the scroll and threw it away when they saw the signs for a summoning jutsu, there a loud pop and Kakashi appeared in front of them, he smiled when he saw them all there.

"Good job."he said. "You all pass the second part of the exam."he said, they cheered and jumped.

~o0o~

The team found themselves in the auditorium three days later with the other teams, Sarutobi came out and told them there was too many of them so they had to have preliminary round first then they would move on.

They stood on the sides above the arena, a screen blinked and names went flying through, it stopped and Sasuke smirked as he was first.

She watched him quickly beat his opponent with taijutsu and moved on, many matches went by, Sakura had battled Ino and lost to her, Naomi watched as the matches went on and on until finally her name appeared and under it was Chouji, she nodded with a smirk and jumped down.

He got down and whined a little, he got ready and they were signaled to begin, Naomi launched out quickly pulling out kunai, he focused and expanded his body and began to spin towards her, she gasped and jumped out of the way and waited, he turned and followed her, she smirked and jumped in the air, she grabbed him and jumped off quickly.

He stopped his jutsu and moaned a little, she stood there and smirked, he got ready to do the jutsu again, but she whistled, he looked up and gasped as she held his barbeque chips, he ran towards, her dodged and kicked him in the back making him fall to the ground, he groaned in pain as she sat on him and waited, he flailed a little then slumped down panting.

"I give up!"he said, she smiled and gave his chips back and helped him up.

"Winner Naomi!"he said, both walked up and watched the rest of the matches go on with Lee fighting Gaara from sand and losing and almost died, and Kiba fighting Dosu and beat him quickly.

They were called down and told they would have two months to practice, and get ready.

The team left the area and headed home, Naomi moaned as she fell on her bed and instantly passed out, when Pakkun arrived he smiled as he saw her sound asleep, he jumped up and curled up against her sleeping.

Kakashi walked past heading to bed and smiled at the two, he sighed and walked into his room and fell asleep with Bisuke next to him.

* * *

Hello! :) Newest chapter, I'm currently working on the next one and I have the whole story planned out :)

It's only gonna be like ...8? chapters? I think... so yep!

I put her against Chouji in the exams just to mix it up, I've never really paid too much attention to his fighting... so I just kinda... made it up xD

Read, review, don't flame


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **What if when Naru was 12 she was badly attacked. Upset and not wanting to deal with it anymore, she skipped the team meeting the next day and forged her death. She slips out of the village and changes her look completely and heads to the leaf and requests to become a ninja saying she is from grass and wants a new start. Sarutobi allows it and puts her in replace of Naru(herself) Naru soon learns maybe doing that wasn't so smart , she realizes who she hurt when she 'died' and is shocked when Kakashi is the biggest one.

**Warning: **language, violence, fluffy-ness, hinted non-con.

This is going to be a Kakashi x Naruko pairing but its not romance, more of a hurt/comfort - angst type pairing... that means no sex between them... just kinda fluffy feelings...

* * *

Naomi panted as she sparred against Sasuke, both were training under Kakashi for the two months, Sasuke roared and ran towards her, she jumped in the air and dodged, she went to kick but he grabbed her foot and flung her to the side, she skidded and panted.

Both had been training for almost one month up in the mountains above the village.

Both stood up straight and nodded, Naomi got a drink, Kakashi smirked as they took a break, his mind wandered away thinking about many things, mainly Naru.

"-sei...sensei? Kaka-sensei!?"Naomi said, he shook his head and blinked.

"Huh?"he said, she smiled and held out a scroll, he took it opening it and reading it, he sighed and stood up. "Alright, pack up."he said.

"Why?"Sasuke said.

"We have a mission."he said, they nodded and got ready, they set out from the mountain and met Sakura at the hokage office.

"Team 7, good, I know you both are practicing but I need a good team to go and take out a large group of rogues that have been threatening a small town near the border of fire and river."he said.

"Yes sir."

"You set out immediately."he said, they nodded with a bow and left.

They were leaping through the woods an hour and a half later, Naomi was next to Kakashi in the back with Sasuke and Sakura in front of them.

"How long is this going to take I wonder..."Naomi said, Kakashi glanced at her and smiled.

"It shouldn't take too long, we'll see when we get there."he said, she nodded a little.

They sped up and traveled for three hours until finally taking a quick break, Naomi popped her back and sighed again, she looked around and sniffed the air, she tilted her head and sniffed again, Kakashi saw it.

"What?"  
"I smell something..."she said. "Like...blood..."she said and continued to sniff, she walked forward and peered through bushes and gasped as she saw the rogues there, she backed up quietly. "They're right here, down the cliff here.."she said.

"Alright, team."Kakashi said and waved them back, they jumped back a little and hunkered down. "How many did you see?"  
"Eight, it looked like guards."she said.

"We'll take these guys out, then we'll search around for the others... they have to be around here somewhere."he said. "Each of us take two guys... don't let them get away."he said looking at them. "If we do, we'll be quickly outnumbered... and even though you guys are strong, I can't risk it."he said.

"This is almost like the land of waves..."

"Hopefully not."Kakashi said, Naomi refrained from agreeing since she wasn't suppose to of been there.

"Let's go."he said, they nodded and set out, they hid in the bushes and waited, Kakashi signaled, Naomi moved out first, the men gasped pulling one their weapons, she focused and moved around quickly dodging the swings, Sasuke launched out and kicked one in the head knocking him down, Sakura ran out and battled another, Kakashi launched out and took two down quickly, Naomi took two more down and Sasuke worked on his other finally taking him down with a kick to the head, Sakura struggled and Sasuke ran over and knocked the other out, they panted and stopped.

"Nice..."Sasuke said and smirked.

"Wait..."Naomi said.

"What?"

"Only 7..."she said, they looked at Sakura who slunk a little, Kakashi groaned and held his head.

"Damn... alright... let's get away from here... we'll rest quickly and set out to take care of the rest of them."he said.

"I'm sorry."Sakura said, he nodded with a smile and they set back up to the mountain to take a quick break.

~o0o~

The team sat in the cave resting for a while, the rain started to pour down making them wait longer, Naomi came in from outside and shook getting the water off of her, she sighed and pulled her jacket off and wrung it out.

"Anything?"Kakashi asked looking at her.

Naomi had volunteered to go out and see if anyone had found them yet.

"Nothing..."she said and shrugged. "I couldn't smell anything, couldn't see anything..."she said, Kakashi nodded and sighed.

"Most likely they went into cover from the rain... so if it lightens up enough we'll head out through the rain, so we'll have the element of surprise."Kakashi said.

"Yes sir!"they all said and sat down waiting for a while.

o0o

The team ran out quickly through the rain, they found the hideout entrance and rushed out, suddenly the ground crumbled, they jumped in the air and into the trees, Kakashi cursed as he saw them all surrounded.

"Team get ready!"he yelled and they began to battle quickly.

The team moved closer to one another and as they took one down, another showed up, Kakashi cursed as he saw more enemies come out.

"Team..."  
"What do we do?"Naomi asked bumping backs with him.

"Sasuke, Sakura..."he said, they got closer. "Naomi and I will create a diversion... you two get out of here and go get reinforcements."he said.

"But-"

"Now!"he barked, they nodded. "Naomi."he said, she nodded and jumped up, she focused and ran around the team collecting up dust, Kakashi focused and created hidden mist.

He quickly summoned Pakkun. "Pakkun, lead Sasuke and Sakura out of here."he said, the dog nodded and took off with the two, Naomi panted and leaned against his back.

"Ready for this?"he asked, she smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah."she said and sighed. _I think..._

"We are in the land of rivers... .so... it shouldn't take too long..."he said.

"Hopefully they made it."she said.

"Pakkun can get them out."he said. "Ugh oh... ready to fight? The jutsu is ending.."he said noticing the mist fading.

"Yep."she said and nodded, he created a chidori and Naomi shot her chakra out a little.

"Then let's go."he said.

* * *

Sorry about the length, I got MAJOR writers block for this story and a few others... :P

I know you all have been wanting a new one but... its just... blah...

Right now it seems that this story is going to be shorter then I thought was going to... unless someone wants to help me write a large fight scene... or if I get some inspiration for the next chapter... we'll see..

anyways, read and review. :)


	5. NOTE

So, this story is being discontinued...

The reason for this is, so it's one less story I have to worry about, is number one.

But another big reason is, I'm not happy with this story. It's not turning out how I wanted it to... so I'm stopping now, maybe sometime soon, I will retry and make it better but until then, just hold on...

Thanks guys! :3

Babywolf ;3


End file.
